iNTO THE FLAMES
by TRASHiNiMA
Summary: "Jacob observa l'oiseau de Roth emprisonné dans sa cage, ce dernier lui rendit son regard et ce que vit l'assassin dans les iris noires du volatile ne fut que son propre reflet, comme la personnification de sa personne en oiseau alors que sa cage n'était autre que les mains de Maxwell Roth."[MxM]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! Ce ne sera certainement pas la première fan fic de Assassin's Creed. J'ai plusieurs projets pour être honnête. Enfin j'espère sincèrement que vous allez apprécier. On se retrouve plus bas, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : He is beautiful, isnt he ?**

\- Un courrier, pour moi ?

Plongée dans une lecture intense, la jumelle Frye sursauta au sons de la voix grave de Jacob qui s'était élevée dans son dos. La jeune femme referma sèchement son livre et se tourna vers son frère, une expression impassible sur le visage.

\- Elle est arrivé ce matin, je ne l'ai pas ouverte.  
\- Mhhh … Peut-être une prétendante qui n'a pas su résister à mon charme irrésistible la dernière fois que je suis passé dans une taverne ? Taquina Jacob en attrapant la lettre des mains fines et délicates mais meurtrières de sa sœur.  
\- Pauvre d'elle … Soupira l'aîné qui replongea son nez dans son bouquin.

L'enveloppe était d'une simplicité. Cette dernière était toutefois fermée par un sceau de cire rouge mais ce qui était curieux, c'est qu'elle se retrouvait sans aucun emblème décorant la matière rougeâtre, pas moyen de savoir de qui cela provenait dans ce cas. Une lettre sûrement importante, mais de la part de qui ? Craquant le sceau, il en sorti une feuille soigneusement pliée en trois parties et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il regarda directement la fin pour en savoir l'identité de l'expéditeur. C'était loin de l'idée de la jolie demoiselle ayant écrit une lettre d'amour à Jacob, à son plus grand regret.

\- Evie, minauda ce dernier avec un timbre de voix moqueur, le chef des _Blighters_ m'invite à venir le voir au _Alhambra Music All,_ n'est-il pas charmant ?  
\- N'y vas pas, répondit cette dernière sans aucune hésitation, le regard levé de son livre qui cachait le bas de son visage. Pourquoi il voudrait te voir de toute façon ?  
\- Peut-être que je devrais aller le lui demander directement ?  
\- N'y vas pas, répéta plus froidement la jeune femme qui déposa cette fois son livre et se leva pour faire face à son frère. Tu ne comptes pas y aller quand même ?  
\- Huh, non, bien sûr que non.

Xxx

Son chapeau dans une main, une bière dans l'autre, l'assassin s'assit au fond d'une taverne peu éclairée et se questionnait depuis une bonne heure maintenant. _Maxwell Roth_ , parrain de la pègre londonienne, chef du gang des Blighters, un des sept hommes de main du _Grand Maître Crowford Starrick_ voulait le rencontrer. Il avait promit à Evie de ne pas partir à sa rencontre mais curieux comme il était … Il était à deux doigts de céder et d'aller à ce fameux rendez-vous.

Evie n'en saura rien … Pensa l'assassin qui finit sa boisson avant de se lever, laissant quelques pièces de pourboires qui roulèrent sur la table puis il remit son chapeau en saluant le barman. Il disparut discrètement dans les ruelles sombres, faiblement éclairées par la lune qui avait du mal à se faire une place à travers les nuages épais, probablement qu'il allait y avoir une averse cette nuit. Jacob pouvait en sentir l'odeur, sentir l'humidité pesante sur lui malgré sa veste en cuire.

Le théâtre de Roth était imposant. Jacob en avait déjà entendu parler à maintes reprises mais il n'y avait jamais prêté une attention particulière, lui qui n'était pas fan de ce genre d'ambiance. Les clowns le rendaient mal à l'aise pour être honnête.

Perché sur un toit en face du Alhambra Music Hall, sa capuche sur la tête, Jacob observa les alentours du théâtre et ne vit aucuns sbires monter la garde. Pas de tireurs embusqués, pas de brutes prêts à en découdre. Peut-être que finalement, Roth disait vrai en voulant le rencontrer pour parler business pacifiquement. Il inspira ensuite profondément, faisant alors appel à son sixième sens plus communément appelé ''vision de l'aigle'' qui lui permit de voir si rien de mauvais l'attendait, le nombre de personnes à l'intérieur du bâtiment mais il ne vit que la silhouette de Roth. Il ne détecta rien de dangereux pour sa personne et choisit alors de s'aventurer en territoire ennemi.

Une éclair zébra le ciel, suivit presque immédiatement par un grondement sonore provenant des entrailles de la masse nuageuse juste au dessus de sa tête. Une pluie fine commença à tomber sur les rues de Londres, mouillant légèrement Jacob qui descendait du toit sur lequel il s'était posé avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Atterrissant souplement sur ses pieds, Jacob rejeta sa capuche en arrière et remit son chapeau en place avant de se figer devant la grande porte du Théâtre. Il n'avait pas peur, il était plutôt curieux de savoir qui était ce Maxwell. Il allait l'ouvrir mais la grande porte resta fermée. Était-ce une blague ? Oh mais non … Peut-être que passer par derrière ?

\- Et si jamais il n'y a pas de portes … Je passerais par les fenêtres.

Jacob avait vu juste. En contournant le bâtiment, il aperçut une porte derrière gardé par une personne. L'assassin fouilla dans sa poche et en sorti la lettre de Roth. Lorsque leur yeux se croisèrent, Jacob n'hésita pas une seconde et devança l'autre en s'annonçant.

\- Je viens pour voir Mr. Roth, lui dit-il en tendant la lettre. Quant à l'autre, il le regarda quelques secondes sans rien dire avant de demander sur un ton neutre.  
\- Des armes ?  
\- Huh … Non merci, j'ai les miennes, rétorqua l'assassin avec un sourire espiègle.  
\- Veuillez entrer alors, l'invita ce dernier en ouvrant la porte sans même lui accorder un sourire.

En entrant, les sens de Jacob se mirent en alertes. Un environnement inconnu le rendait toujours nerveux. L'intérieur du théâtre était dominé par la couleur des Blighters, rouge cochenille, mais il n'y avait personne, sauf Roth qui lorsque Jacob se fit moins discret en traînant le pied pour éviter de le prendre par surprise, se retourna avant largement les bras, un grand sourire au visage.

\- Ah ! Notre invité d'honneur est là !

Charmant, se surpris Jacob à penser avec horreur lorsque ses yeux s'étaient déposés sur le visage de Roth alors qu'il venait à peine de se retourner face à lui. Il le dévisagea sans vraiment le vouloir, intrigué par les cicatrices sur le coté gauche de son visage qui ne l'enlaidissait pas pour autant. Le leader des Blighters se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Jacob qui revint à lui en s'excusant presque de son impolitesse.

\- Viens, assieds toi, continua ce dernier en lui désignant la chaise, alors qu'il se retournait quelques secondes pour attraper un pichet d'alcool et un verre. Cela fait un moment que je t'observe, j'ai trouvé que tes coups d'éclats contre le grand Crowford Starrick était flamboyant !

Jacob ne comprenait pas, ses sourcils se rejoignirent curieusement alors que sa main s'était refermée sur son verre d'alcool, buvant quelques gorgées généreuse. Roth n'était pas censé être un allié de Starrick ?

\- J'ai éliminé bons nombres de tes hommes, les uns après les autres, objecta l'assassin, ça ne te rend pas furieux ?  
\- Bien au contraire ! La surprise est le piment de la vie ! S'exclama vigoureusement Roth qui hypnotisa curieusement Jacob avec sa moustache qui bougeait à chaque fois qu'il parlait. Pour Mr. Starrick, c'est une autre histoire. Je me noie dans les consignes. C'est d'un ennuie mortel.

L'assassin l'écoutait mais son regard restait bloqué sur sa bouche en mouvement. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Mais lorsqu'il releva le regard pour le fixer dans les yeux, ce qu'il y vue dans ses iris lui hérissa l'échine. Une flamme, de la passion, la destruction, la folie, la brutalité.

\- Et si, nous unissions nos forces pour l'abattre ? Roth baissa d'un ton tout en s'approchant plus près de sa personne.  
\- Ma foi … Hésita Jacob qui redirigea son attention sur son verre. Je ne sais pas trop …  
\- Mon ami si notre association ne te permet pas de faire du mal à ce cher Starrick, insista le moustachu, alors je t'autorise à envahir ce théâtre et me tuer de tes petites mains.

Machinalement, Jacob regarda ses mains puis il revint au sujet de Roth dont il ne comprenait pas la motivation. Pourquoi se retourner contre le chef des Templiers de Londres. Le pouvoir ?

\- Et, qu 'est-ce que tu y gagneras ?  
\- La chance de m'amuser un peu avec l'homme le plus courageux de Londres !

Jacob eut un rire léger, flatté par les propos de l'autre. Il leva son verre pour sceller le marché avec ce nouvel allié qui se promettait être fort intéressant. Charismatique et inavouablement attractif.

\- Marché conclu, finalisa l'assassin qui fit claquer son verre contre la bouteille de Roth.  
\- Ha, ah ! Se mit à rire le plus âgé qui fut accompagné de Jacob avant qu'il n'appelle son subordonné. Lewis ! Prépares ma voiture ! Avant de se tourner vers Jacob, tout excité. On y va ?

xxx

« _Notre liberté Jacob. Nous la prendre est le plus grand des péchés. Ce n'est pas naturel. Ça nous prive de notre humanité._ »

Jacob revivait la soirée avec Roth en boucle dans sa tête, allongé de tout son long sur le canapé du train qui lui servait de base ambulante. Son chapeau penché en avant, il tentait de trouver le sommeil en cachant ses yeux de la lumière. Pour la première fois depuis quelques années, il c'était amusé. Roth était un sacré phénomène. Roth savait s'y prendre avec lui, il avait su taper dans son intérêt. Mais cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il n'avait pas eut de nouvelles.

 _Roth, Roth, Roth, Roth_ , il n'avait que ce nom à la bouche.

Jacob se languissait de revoir cet homme, impatiemment comme un enfant. Il attendait qu'il lui envoi une lettre pour l'inviter afin qu'il court le rejoindre et ressentir des choses qu'il pensait ne plus pouvoir éprouver : la liberté. Roth était chaotique, lunatique mais si poétique, ce mélange qui ne le laissait pas indifférent.

\- Jacob ? Ce n'est pas de toi de rester allongé si tard. Un problème ?

Evie Frye.

\- Mh ? Non. Pourquoi, très cher sœur ?  
\- Jacob ... Soupira la jeune femme qui n'appréciait toujours pas le ton qu'employait son frère pour se moquer d'elle avec ce petit sourire en coin. Tu t'es occupé de libérer les enfants dans cette usine ?  
\- Non, pas encore, j'étais occupé.  
\- Occupé ?  
\- Oui, occupé Evie. Et toi, avec _Greenie_ ?  
\- _Mr. Green_ , et ne changes pas de sujet Jacob, sil te plaît.  
\- Non vraiment, tout va bien. Je suis sur une affaire avec _Freddy_ et-  
\- En parlant de _Fredderick_ , tu as vu ce que tu as fais Jacob ? Lors de ta dernière mission tu as faillit détruire toute l'économie de Londres ! J'ai dut ENCORE passer après toi. Franchement, quel genre d'assassin tu es ?  
\- Le genre irrésistible ? Taquina ce dernier en enlevant le chapeau de son visage, remuant ses sourcils en rythme.  
\- Jacob Frye, je jure que je vais t'étriper !

xxx

\- Entrez donc Mr. Frye.  
\- Merci Lewis.

D'un signe de chapeau et un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, Jacob remercia le portier et entra dans le théâtre de Roth. Il ne l'avait pas prévenu de sa venu mais qu'importe, lors de leur dernière rencontre qui remontait à bien une semaine il avait bel et bien mentionné le fait de revenir lorsqu'il le souhaitait alors, pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ?

Silencieusement, il rejoint la table à laquelle il c'était assis la première fois pour y trouver le propriétaire des lieux et y aperçut Roth à genoux, les bras sur le mobilier, observant d'un air rêveur l'oiseau noir qui se tournait dans tout les sens dans sa cage. Le Parrain ne remarqua pas tout de suite la présence de Jacob mais l'assassin fit en sorte qu'il le découvre en traînant les pieds, signalant sa présence. Ce n'est pas pour autant que ce dernier bougea de sa place, bien au contraire, il continua de regarder son bel oiseau jusqu'à chuchoter intimement à Jacob.

\- Jacob ! Il est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

Le plus jeune regarda la bête de plus près et répondit avec un hochement de tête entre le oui et non tout en expirant l'air de ses poumons à la manière d'un petit rire sarcastique, il n'avait pas vraiment d'avis là-dessus pour être franc.

La voix grave de Roth avait manqué à l'assassin qui était impatient que ce dernier se mette à parler. Il voulait le faire parler. Mais comment divertir ce grand homme alors que lui n'était qu'un … Idiot téméraire ? Jacob était un idiot. Mais un idiot hilarant. Peut-être même que Evie s'en sortirait mieux à sa place.

Le brusque mouvement de Roth qui s'était relevé sorti Jacob de sa rêverie. Il était vrai qu'il n'était pas venu ici pour s'amuser mais bel et bien pour travailler. Mais était-ce réellement pour la seule raison … ?

\- Je nous ai prévu une nouvelle sortie en grandes pompes !  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- On a du pain sur la planche darling, trois des hommes de Starrick vont bientôt disparaître.

C'était une excellente nouvelle qui réjouit Jacob.

\- Oh … Tu es une vrai crapule, minauda Frye qui sentait déjà son sang bouillir d'anticipation dans ses veines.  
\- Oh ! Et, je t'accompagne. Cette fois il n'y a pas de raisons pour que toute la gloire te revienne.

Roth tapota plusieurs fois Jacob pour accentuer chacune de ses phrases, sur différents endroits. Ce n'était peut-être que des touchers anodins, non, qui AURAIENT dut êtres anodins mais le jeune homme n'était pas sûre de savoir ce qu'il se passait actuellement dans son propre crâne.

\- Alors ne perdons pas de temps, prenons ma voiture !

xxx

Jacob regarda Roth s'en aller sur un bateau avec les trois cibles travaillant pour Starrick que l'assassin avait enlever pour lui. Sa mission était terminée, il n'avait qu'à partir se reposer dans sa base ambulante mais l'envie n'y était pas. Au fond de lui, il était toujours un peu déçu que Roth ne lui dise pas de lui tenir compagnie un peu plus longtemps. Qu'est-ce que Jacob espérait en fin de compte ?

Déambulant sans réels but dans les rues de Londres, l'assassin releva les yeux vers l'horloge immense du _Big Ben_ dont les aiguilles pointaient les une heure du matin.

Retourner au train ? Le théâtre de Roth était définitivement plus près que son repaire. Pourquoi ne pas lui rendre une petite visite improvisé ? Peut-être qu'il dormait déjà à cette heure-ci de la nuit, mais Jacob voulait penser le contraire.

Une obsession grandissante envers le plus âgé empoisonné progressivement les tripes de Jacob qui ne savait toujours pas si il éprouvait que de la fascination envers lui. Son être tout entier était perturbé. Pour lui, c'était simplement une obsession envers une personne qui partageait les mêmes traits que lui.

Sans plus attendre, l'assassin enclencha le mécanisme de son gantelet, activant la tyrolienne qui le propulsa sur un premier toit. C'était bien plus rapide de se déplacer sur les toits de Londres qu'à même le sol où certains Blighters parfois grisés venaient l'importuner sous prétexte qu'il était le leader des _Rooks_.

Les toits humides n'étaient pas un problème pour le prodige de l'escalade qui en sautant d'une toiture à l'autre retombait souplement sur ses pattes à la manière d'un félin. L'insigne imposant du Alhambra Music Hall était illuminé par des ampoules rouges, visible à des kilomètres à la ronde même dans l'épais brouillard qui s'élevait doucement dans la nuit. Jacob ne parvenait même plus à apercevoir le sol, seuls le sommet des lanternes semblaient encore pouvoir se tenir à la surface de la matière brumeuse.

Cette fois-ci, Jacob ne se dérangea pas à descendre jusqu'en bas du bâtiment et entra par la première fenêtre qu'il crocheta. Il referma soigneusement derrière lui et pour une fois, prit le temps d'observer les lieux. Vue de sa position, l'endroit était immense. Bien plus grand que ce qu'il aurait put penser en réalité.

Il trouva rapidement Roth, sur scène. Il ne le vit pas en premier, il entendit sa voix. Il chantait. Bon dieu, Roth chantait et c'était d'une puissance … D'une façon si mélodique, dramatique. Il pouvait ressentir les vibrations de la voix de ce dernier dans sa propre poitrine, ressentir l'émotion.

Jacob se rapprocha et prit place sur un fauteuil du premier étage, caché par la pénombre. Il y resta, là, à écouter son chant, captivé. Il avait souvent écouter des hommes et des femmes chanter mais jamais aussi intensément que ce cher Maxwell Roth.

Lorsque ce dernier finit sa répétition, Jacob se leva et se mit à applaudir, surprenant Maxwell qui lança un regard interrogateur à l'inconnue.

\- Je suis au courant du fait que tu sois un artiste Roth, mais je ne savais pas que le sons de ta voix était aussi …  
\- Impressionnante, darling ?  
\- Captivante.  
\- Je vais alors prendre cela comme un compliment, Mr. Frye, répondit le plus vieux qui fit la révérence gracieusement, penchant son corps en avant, une jambe croisé derrière lui. Que viens tu faire ici, à cette heure ?  
\- Je cherchais un peu de divertissement avant de me retirer de la rue pour me reposer.  
\- Et, tu as donc finit par infiltrer mon théâtre ? Ricana faiblement Roth avant de secouer la tête. C'est bien digne des assassins, pourquoi est-ce que cela m'étonne ?  
\- Ton théâtre était sur mon chemin et j'espérais que tu sois encore debout, dans l'espoir de boire en bonne compagnie.  
\- Charmant, my dear, approuva le plus âgé qui l'invita à descendre du premier étage pour le rejoindre. Dis moi Jacob, demanda alors ce dernier en attrapant un verre posé sur la table dans lequel il versa du vin. Es-tu un homme de scène ?

L'assassin rejoint Maxwell à l'arrière de la scène et s'assit à table, attrapant le verre que lui tendait son homologue. La question le fit légèrement ricaner car bien sûr que non qu'il ne l'était pas. Il travaillait dans l'ombre pour servir la lumière.

\- Mh, je crains fort ne pas l'être.  
\- Fort dommage mon ami, car je vois en toi un artiste qui pourrait faire jalouser n'importe quel concurrent potentiel. Mais est-ce que c'est parce que tu ne _peux_ pas, ou parce que tu ne _veux_ pas ?  
\- Mh … Souffla Jacob qui fit mine d'être absorbé par la couleur pourpre de son breuvage avant que ses lèvres ne découvrent ses dents sur un léger sourire. Mon credo ne me permet pas de me placer en avant, Roth. Un assassin se doit d'être discret.  
\- Au diable le credo … Répliqua Roth qui s'assit sur la table à coté de Jacob. Toutes ces règles te retiennent prisonniers, Jacob. Avec elles, tu ne pourras jamais devenir qui tu veux, réellement.  
\- Je dois avouer que, commença le brun en sirotant son vin, je suis bien moins assidu que ma cher sœur en ce qui concerne nos vieux dictons. Mais il y en a un, néanmoins, auquel j'attache vraiment de l'importance.  
\- Et quel est-il ? Demanda curieusement Roth, la voix grave.  
\- _'Rien n'est vrai, tout est permis.'_

Roth prit alors un air penseur, une main touchant une extrémité de sa moustache alors que Jacob finissait sa boisson, son regard rivé sur le plus vieux. Il semblait réfléchir.

\- Intéressant concept, my dear ...

Le plus vieux fit un bon en avant pour se lever avant d'attraper les mains de Jacob afin qu'il suive son mouvement. Le cœur du jeune homme fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Il hésita avant de se lever, faisant poids mort sur sa chaise mais lorsque ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux de Roth, ce fut comme un mécanisme que l'on débloquait au niveau de ses genoux.

Le criminel le dirigea sur la scène immense de son théâtre avec son sourire farouche avant de l'attirer contre lui. Il plaça sa main droite sur la hanche de l'assassin tandis que l'autre tenait sa main en l'air.

\- Roth … ?  
\- Allons, allons, Mr .Frye. Je suis convaincu qu'un homme comme toi sache faire quelques pas de danses.  
\- Ma foi … Oui mais … Tenta de protester Jacob qui sentait son sang battre dans ses oreilles.

Roth vint faire pression sur leurs mains enlacées, entraînant Jacob à avancer d'un pas sur le coté. Guidant la danse, Maxwell se mit à rire lorsqu'il aperçut Jacob regarder ses pieds, étudier comme il bougeait pour le suivre.

\- La danse, Jacob, c'est quelque chose d'instinctif. Ressens là, apprivoise là.

Murmura le Blighter de sa voix grave qui fit frissonner le jeune assassin. Sa main posée sur l'épaule de son homologue, Jacob ne mit pas longtemps pour s'harmoniser avec le rythme de Roth. Ses pas devinrent plus fluides, il avait même cessé de marcher sur les pieds de son partenaire.

\- Je dois dire, Jacob, que tu un être particulier, tu pourrais être tellement plus si toutes ces règles ne te retenaient pas.

Roth rapprocha leur bassins l'un contre l'autre grâce à la main crochetée à sa hanche et Jacob ne rechigna pas, il se laissa faire docilement, le corps chaud et ferme de son homologue pressé contre le siens. Le souffle court causé par l'adrénaline, l'assassin se perdit dans les iris sombre de son propriétaire. Le feu ardent qu'il y voyait à l'intérieur était d'une intensité envoûtante.

\- Hélas … Murmura Jacob qui baissa d'un octave avant de faire un mouvement brusque, ayant prit l'initiative de mener la danse cette fois.

Le rythme changea et devint plus chaotique, Maxwell suivant parfaitement chaque mouvements corporel de son partenaire. Une danse pour la dominance s'engagea mais les deux hommes combiner leur cadence, leur balancement. L'échange était violent mais ce n'était qu'au plus grand plaisir des deux danseurs qui se lançaient des regards explicites, des sourires en coins. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient, s'abattaient sur leur visage respectifs. Roth avait une danse plus souple que celle de Jacob qui était plus brutale mais ces deux combinaisons formaient un atout irrésistible, terriblement excitant.

Maxwell reprit la main sur le rythme, dominant cette fois Jacob qu'il vint faire pencher en arrière pour le dernier acte dans un ultime pas de danse artistique. L'assassin avait légèrement relevait la jambe pour s'en servir de balance, sa main gauche fermée sur sa hanche, l'autre sur l'épaule de Roth alors que ce dernier avait plaqué une main sur le bas du dos de Frye, l'autre entre ses omoplates.

\- Mr. Frye.  
\- Maxwell ?

Encore hors d'haleine, Jacob se concentra pour récupérer son souffle, s'attardant sur les lèvres de Roth avant de relever son regard pour le fixer dans les yeux. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il senti l'autre scruter au plus profonde de son âme, ses doigts se resserrant sur les habits de son homologue quand Roth vint lui ôter son oxygène à la source, ses lèvres pressées contre les siennes, épousant parfaitement leurs formes.

Déstabilisé, Jacob ne broncha pas mais la pression de ses doigts sur Roth ne fit que se renforcer. Roth n'insista pas plus et lorsqu'il vint se remettre bien droit, le visage de Jacob resta caché sous l'ombre de son chapeau mais les rougeurs de Jacob ne purent échapper au leader.

\- Mon cher, quelle surprise. Est-ce parce que tu n'as jamais embrassé personnes où parce que je suis un homme ?

Jacob resta silencieux, comme si il avait donné sa langue au chat mais le chat en question n'était pas d'une patience à toute épreuve. Alors lentement, la main ganté de Roth vint se déposer sur le médaillon de Jacob au niveau de son cou avant de remonter lentement sur sa gorge, suivant sa jugulaire où le sang pulser sous la pulpe de ses doigts avant d'attraper son menton. Il fit incliner lentement le visage de Jacob sur le coté, dévoilant à peine ses yeux cachés par le bord de son chapeau.

L'expression faciale de Jacob était indescriptible. Sa beauté était un crime de dame nature en personne. Jacob resta muet, ses yeux rivés sur Maxwell qui le dévorait du regard.

\- Personne, finit par chuchoter l'assassin, sans aucune gêne apparente.  
\- Est-ce une bonne chose ? Chuchota Roth sur le même ton en venant faire glisser son pouce sur les lèvres de Jacob, envoyant par la même occasion un délicieux choc électrique dans tout le corps de l'assassin.  
\- J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre, Roth.  
\- Haa … La jeunesse … Minauda l'autre suavement en se rapprochant. Permets moi de t'initier.

Xxx

Jacob eut le temps de rentrer dans la chambre de Roth et enlever fébrilement sa veste en cuire qu'il déposa sur le dos d'une chaise.

\- Je t'en prie, prends donc tes aises Jacob, minauda Roth derrière lui en déposant ses mains sur ses cervicales dans le but de l'apaiser un peu avec un petit massage, soutirant chez le plus jeune un soupir d'aise, remuant ses épaules pour faire rouler ses muscles sous les doigts de Roth.

L'assassin profita ainsi que le propriétaire des lieux s'éloigne un peu pour ôter son gantelet, son impressionnant arsenal d'armes qu'il aligna sur la table, puis il entendit Roth verrouiller la pièce. Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur par dessus son épaule.

\- Juste une simple précaution, my dear. Tu n'as pas envie que Lewis participe à notre petite soirée … Me tromperais-je à ce sujet ?  
\- Huh, non.  
\- Alors … Nerveux ? Minauda Roth en tournant autour de lui tel un oiseau de proie.  
\- Je mentirais si je te disais que non.  
\- Tu sais, il n'est pas trop tard pour t'en aller, Jacob. Je ne voudrais pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit.  
\- Roth … Roth … Roth … Répéta le jeune assassin plusieurs fois avec un sourire en coin alors qu'il se rapprochait de son allié. Où est le plaisir à fuir ?  
\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, darling … Et si, nous passions à quelque chose de plus agréable ? Renchérit le plus vieux qui fit courir deux de ses doigts le long de sa gorge.  
\- Avec plaisir, Roth, ronronna l'assassin qui se laissa aller contre le mur sous la pression de Roth.  
\- C'est le but, très cher …

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, Roth déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Jacob. Il ne voulait pas effrayer ce petit oiseau qu'il tenait entre ses serres en écoutant ses pulsions mais Jacob était un jeune homme au taux de testostérones élevées, il survivrait aux avances de Maxwell.

Soupirant contre les lèvres de Roth lorsque ce dernier glissa une main sous sa veste légère à la couleur verte, joliment décoré par des motifs florales, Jacob entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres et son homologue prit cela comme un signale, glissant lentement sa langue sur les lèvres charnues de son future amant pour commencer avant de dépasser ces deux morceaux de chaires afin de retrouver sa jumelle. Jacob se montra timide aux premiers mouvements, hésitant mais Maxwell était un bon professeur et rapidement, le naturel téméraire de Frye revenait au galop.

Ses baisers au premier lieu maladroits devinrent un peu plus précis, un peu plus affamé pour Maxwell, mordillant tantôt sa langue puis sa lèvre inférieur alors que de son coté, le plus âgé s'occupait de détacher la ceinture qui entravait sa veste verte. Lorsque la ceinture tomba enfin, sa veste s'ouvrit et les mains de Roth purent se faufiler sous le léger vêtement blanc que portait Jacob, caressant son ventre en sentant ses muscles se contracter sous son passage, avant de remonter lentement jusqu'à son torse sur lequel il s'attarda, la respiration de l'autre soulevant sa cage thoracique rapidement avant de s'arrêter brusquement, comme si il retenait son souffle. La réaction intéressante de l'assassin fit sourire le criminel.

\- Excité ? Taquina Roth qui, de ses lèvres passa à sa gorge, embrassant sa peau tendre et palpitante. Un gémissement monta dans la gorge de Jacob, le surprenant lui-même et il rétorqua sur un ton provocateur.  
\- C'est tout ce que tu as … ?  
\- Oh … Mon cher et tendre ami … Bien sûr que non.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Jacob. La bouche experte de Roth taquina une partie sensible chez le jeune Rook. Le plaisir montait dangereusement dans le corps de Jacob, comme la lave d'un volcan qui remontait lentement jusqu'à la cheminé, embrasant chaque parcelles de son corps. Un mordillement sur son cou sensible, puis satisfait par le sons suppliant de Jacob, le plus âgé recula sous le regard frustré de son homologue.

Sans même lui donner le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Maxwell attrapa Frye par les épaules et le décolla du mur, le poussant ensuite sur son lit. Surpris, un petit couinement avait échappé à Jacob qui se retrouva allongé sur le dos, les jambes toujours suspendu dans le vide. Il se releva doucement sur ses coudes et observa là, le maître de ce spectacle enlever ses habit avec grâce. Sa cravate glissa entre ses doigts gantées jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejoigne le sol, puis Roth entreprit d'enlever le haut de son costume de jais avant de s'approcher à pas lent vers Jacob, enlevant un à un ses gants qu'il jeta sur la forme allongé sur son lit qui l'observait avec envie.

Roth n'était pas mécontent de savoir que son jeu de séduction était resté intacte.

Ils restaient tout deux silencieux, tout se jouait dans le regard. Jacob retint son souffle lorsque ce dernier grimpa lentement sur le lit, un genou, puis l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne ramper jusqu'à lui et ne finisse par le chevaucher. Timidement, le Rook vint déposer ses mains sur les hanches de Roth. Le plus âgé en eut un sourire taquin. Jacob remonta alors lentement ses mains sur les côtés de son partenaire, laissant ses mains remonter lentement jusqu'au visage de Roth dont il captura l'expression. Aussi avide que lui. Les lèvres de Roth étaient si tentatrices, à sa porté alors sans hésiter, une main glissa de la joue de son partenaire et vint rejoindre doucement sa nuque, agrippant doucement les cheveux sur sa nuque avant de le faire pencher en avant. Un nouveau baiser fut échangé mais cette fois, Jacob était plus gourmand, plus demandeur. La fougue de la jeunesse, se dit Roth qui sourit intérieurement.

\- Roth … ? Gémit le Rook lorsque les mains de ce dernier quittèrent le torse de Jacob pour attraper le bord de son pantalon.  
\- Ai confiance, darling, il murmura de sa voix suave à l'oreille de Jacob qui en frissonna.

Les mains de Roth s'activèrent et vinrent retirer d'une traite le pantalon de Jacob, le dénudant jusqu'aux cuisses, dévoilant la partie la plus intéressante de son corps. Jacob ne pipa mot sur le fait que Roth le fixait et préféra lever une jambe pour l'aider à ôter son habit qui tomba sur le sol. Ce n'était qu'un détail pour Roth si Jacob portait encore sa cravate rouge curieusement attaché et sa chemise blanche.

\- Jacob, darling, fouilles donc dans ma table de nuit, il doit y avoir une bouteille.  
\- Huh … Une bouteille ? Je ne sais pas si boire est une bonne idée, Roth rit mais pressa le jeune homme à s'exécuter.  
\- Pas ce genre de bouteille, très cher, ça va nous êtres utile.

Jacob le fixa, un sourcil en l'air mais finalement s'exécuta pour éviter de ne tuer l'ambiance forte intéressante. En fouillant dans le tiroir, Jacob sorti une bouteille en argent, comme une gourde selon lui puis la tendit à Roth qui le remercia avant de faire claquer une main sur la hanche de son partenaire.

\- Jacob, my dear. A quatre pattes.

La voix de Roth était plus autoritaire et même si la demande ainsi que la position était embarrassante, il finit par se retourner doucement et se tenir sur ses membres.

\- Pour un assassin, tu n'es pas très souple, mh ? Demanda Roth avant de déposer sa main sur le dos arrondi de son partenaire. Il te faut cambrer ton dos pour ressentir le plus de sensations, darling.

Roth appuya sur le bas de son dos d'une main avant de se relever sur ses genoux pressant son entres-jambes contre les fesses de son homologue alors qu'il appuyait sur l'arrière du crâne de ce dernier pour le faire pencher en avant, enfouissant sa tête dans les coussins. Jacob comprit assez vite comment utiliser son corps et exploita ses avants-bras sur lequel il reposa son menton. Jacob pouvait sentir contre lui l'érection de Roth, ce fut comme un coup directe sous la ceinture et étrangement, son corps réagissait à cette pulsion.

\- Parfait Jacob, je vois que tu comprends vite.

Sa main sur l'arrière du crâne brun de Jacob quitta cette partie de son corps pour suivre la première qui était restée sur sa hanche. Roth, vint alors écarter doucement les jambes de Jacob en donnant de petits coups de genoux sur les chevilles de son partenaire.

\- Si je ne possédais pas une once de respect pour toi, Sir Jacob, je crois bien que j'aurais ravagé ce corps sans le moindre état d'âme, mais où est l'amusement dans tout cela ? La contraction des muscles abdominales de Jacob indiqua à Roth qu'il riait silencieusement.  
\- Me prendrais-tu pour une pleurnicheuse ?  
\- Non darling, non, murmura le plus vieux. Mais je peux changer cela en te faisant supplier.  
\- A-Ah.. ?

Sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsque Roth vint frictionner son entres-jambes lentement contre ses fesses, caressant doucement son entrée même à travers son vêtement fin, ses parties intimes. Un nouveau roulement de hanches de la part de Roth, et Jacob gémit plus fort cette fois, exprimant son désir pour le plus âgé qui recommença mais cette-fois ci, plus sec. Jacob ferma ses yeux, mordant doucement dans sa propre chaire alors que Roth bâtissait en lui une chaleur qui allait presque finir par le consumer tout entier. Le plus vieux continua sa manœuvre jusqu'à ce que Jacob se décide à suivre le rythme, remuant ses hanches lentement, mais c'était comme si Roth avait attendu ce geste. Il s'arrêta brusquement et s'éloigna de quelques centimètres de Jacob qui, haletant, regarda Roth en arrière, suppliant qu'il continue.

\- Patience …

Le prévenu Roth comme un parent le ferait avec un enfant trop impatient. Jacob n'en rajouta pas et retourna à sa position initiale avant qu'il ne sente Roth tirer sur son sous-vêtement. Le Rook ressenti comme un élan de pudeur et bougea son bras pour éviter que le Blighters aille plus loin mais se retint de justesse. Il ferma les yeux et mordit sa chaire une seconde fois, son cœur s'emballant furieusement dans sa poitrine.

Son vêtement tomba jusqu'aux plies de ses genoux et Maxwell ne perdit pas une seconde pour venir masser les fesses fermes de son partenaire. Le moment de gêne passa assez rapidement, submergé par un flot de plaisir. Pourquoi avoir honte de se montrer à Roth ?

Il voulait tout de Roth. Il donnerait tout pour Roth. Car cet homme était son _obsession_. Ladite obsession se pencha sur lui, collant son torse à son dos et il lui chuchota suavement à l'oreille.

\- Toi et moi. On pourrait gouverner le monde ensemble, darling.

Le jeune Rook entendit derrière lui le sons caractéristique d'un bouchon de liège qui se faisait déloger avant d'entendre un liquide couler, sûrement sur les mains de Roth mais Jacob eut un sursaut de surprise lorsqu'il senti le liquide poisseux que Roth utilisait comme huile, couler le long de la fente, allant même goutter le long de l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Roth fut délicat avec Jacob, massant son entrée doucement avec la pulpe de son doigt, se délectant des geignements plaintifs de Jacob à chaque fois qu'il faisait mine de rentrer. Roth allait lui donner de quoi le faire gémir plaintivement pour une bonne raison à ce gamin avide et capricieux.

Sans prévenir, il fit entrer son doigt, entièrement. La plainte qu'il entendit ne fit que le faire sourire en retour. Jacob sanglota silencieusement, ne contrôlant pas son corps qui avait réagit de lui-même, si faiblement.

Roth fit alors en sorte de ne pas lui faire davantage de mal puisque ce n'était pas le but recherché. Mais hélas, il ne pouvait pas restreindre le fait que Jacob allait avoir un peu mal malgré sa prudence.

\- Chuuut … Darling … Il est vrai que tu vas ressentir une petite gêne … Tenta de le rassurer Roth alors qu'un second doigt s'insinuer dans l'étroitesse de son partenaire. Mais une fois que j'aurais trouver ce que je cherche … Tout … Ira … Mieux … Pour toi.  
\- HA !  
\- Pardon, as-tu dis quelque chose ?  
\- L-Là !  
\- Comme ça ? Demanda Roth qui recommença à toucher Jacob au même endroit.  
\- O-Oui ! Roth … !  
\- Hu, well darling, trouvé.

Plus Roth insistait sur ce point, plus Jacob devenait bruyant et jurait comme un vulgaire personnage. Ses parois internes c'étaient considérablement détendues, assez pour qu'un troisième doigt ne s'y invite. Jacob ne savait plus si actuellement il pleurait de plaisir ou si il avait mal. Tout était si embrumé dans son esprit. Plaisir, douleur.

Sa propre érection, négligée, il fallait qu'il s'en occupe. Il fallait qu'il se touche et touche enfin son point culminant mais Roth l'attrapa au vol et lui dit fermement.

\- Non.

Frustré, Jacob le fut plus encore lorsque les doigts de Roth le quittèrent. Mais le sons distinct de la ceinture que l'on débouclait le pétrifia sur place. Il en avait presque oublié ce détail. Jacob pencha la tête en avant, regardant en arrière discrètement (si l'on pouvait encore dire cela) entre ses propres-jambes pour y apercevoir le corps de Maxwell qui ne se déshabilla pas, il défit à peine son pantalon pour y libérer son membre coincé sous ses vêtements. Oh bon sang, pensa Jacob. Il est énorme. Comme un gamin qui ne devrait pas regarder ce genre de spectacle, il se détourna de la vision de Roth qui se masturbait derrière lui et se mordit la lèvre nerveusement. Dire non maintenant, c'était impossible. Roth le jetterait dans la rue sans scrupule, nu comme un verre.

Le mouvement de Roth qui revenait vers lui le réveilla brusquement. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, il n'entendit pas ce que Roth lui chuchota lorsqu'il entra en lui. Ses doigts, n'étaient rien comparés à son membre imposant.

Jacob gémit plaintivement de nouveau, un véritable sanglot échappant à sa gorge. Roth vint caresser doucement ses cheveux humide, tentant d'atténuer un peu sa douleur, l'encourageant comme il le pouvait.

\- Allons … Allons Jacob. Conduis toi en homme, veux-tu ?

Jacob acquiesça doucement, reniflant bruyamment tout en essuyant ses larmes. Maxwell n'était qu'à la moitié et lorsqu'il s'engouffra entièrement, le plus jeune put enfin desserrer la mâchoire.

\- Le plus dure est passé, commenta Roth avant de sentir Jacob rire sous lui. Pourquoi ris-tu ?  
\- Hu … Rien … Renifla encore l'assassin. Juste un jeu de mot.  
\- Le plus dure est passé … ? Répéta pensivement Maxwell avant de comprendre. Ha ! Jacob ! Même dans ces moments là tu réussis à me faire rire !

Jacob préférait cela. Il se détendait. Ses appréhensions le quittaient progressivement. Roth était à bout de sa patience, cela en valait autant pour Jacob qui d'un mouvement de hanches exprima son envie de continuer hâtivement. Roth quant à lui, ne se fit pas prier pour commencer à procurer du plaisir chez son partenaire. Même si Jacob était détendu, ce n'était pas assez pour le plus vieux qui souffrait également de l'étroitesse de ce dernier.

Ses mains crochetées sur les hanches de Frye, Maxwell en fit glisser une jusqu'à son bas-ventre et attrapa sans plus de cérémonie le membre pulsant de plaisir. Le soupir bienheureux de son amant indiqua que ses précieux mouvements n'étaient pas en vain, ses parois internes se détendaient également, lui permettant de bouger à sa guise mais toutefois, il se devait de rester prudent.

\- Pitié Roth, pour l'amour de Dieu, bouges.

Le pressa le jeune homme qui n'eut pas le loisir d'entendre la réplique de Roth que déjà il se retirait.

\- Roth ? Protesta Jacob, haletant avant de crier douloureusement de plaisir. Bon sang Roth !

Le brusque mouvement de pénétration du plus vieux fit raidir le corps de Jacob tout entier, mais ce n'était pas pour cela que le Blighter allait cesser. Jacob le sentait en lui changer brutalement d'angle, cherchant à lui faire perdre la tête et c'était très efficace.

Roth, tout en stimulant la verge de Jacob vint l'attraper de sa main libre par l'arrière du crâne, tirant sur ses cheveux de jais pour le redresser. Un cri de pure plaisir échappa à Jacob qui senti plus clairement Roth entièrement en lui, son membre gorgé de plaisir au plus profond de ses entrailles. Surprenant, il ne pensait pas cela possible.

Jacob était presque à sa limite. Il se sentait venir. L'ectasie montait dangereusement, il le voulait tellement. Il espérait ressentir cette sensation unique qui le mettrait en transe pendant quelques secondes mais Roth fut d'un tout autre avis. Il avait senti Jacob se serrait autour de lui, prêt à être secoué par son orgasme mais il le bloqua de justesse, arrachant au pauvre assassin un gémissement pitoyable. Tirant sur sa tignasse noir, Roth exerça une pression désagréable sur ses cheveux tout en chuchotant d'une voix hachurée.

\- Je ne pense pas t'avoir autorisé à venir mon cher et tendre Jacob.

Jacob jura dans sa barbe mais le regretta bien vite lorsque Roth puni son langage avec un coup sec de ses hanches. Le leader des Blighters n'était pas loin de son point culminant également. C'était fort dommage, lui qui aurait aimé jouer plus longtemps avec son cher ami.

Les mains du jeune Rook se serrèrent sur les draps, mais encore une fois, son partenaire de jeu ne le laissa pas faire et vint le ramener en arrière, assis sur Roth qui lui chuchota à l'oreille alors que sa main sur sa verge relâchait la pression et le caressait doucement. La main dans les cheveux de Jacob vint lui faire pencher la tête sur le coté, permettant à Roth de venir embrasser doucement son cou légèrement recouvert d'un fin film de sueur. La poitrine de l'assassin se soulevait à rythme très irrégulier, tantôt rapidement, tantôt lentement, loin d'être ne rythme avec Roth qu'il sentait dans son dos.

\- Jacob Frye … Un assassin, traînée d'un Templier, chuchota le Bligther avant de mordiller le lobe de l'oreille du jeune Rook. Tu veux jouir très cher ?  
\- Mh … Jacob acquiesça.  
\- Supplie moi, je te donnerais tout ce que tu désirs cher trésor.

Jacob senti la palme de la main de Roth descendre de ses cheveux jusqu'à rejoindre son téton avec lequel il le taquina, le pinçant doucement entre son indexe et son pouce. Mon dieu, si il avait sut que cette partie de son corps pouvait réagir ainsi, il aurait joué plus souvent avec ce petit bout de chaire. Quant à Jacob, il se retourna à moitié vers Roth, rapprochant son visage du siens, quémandant un baiser que Roth lui accorda farouchement. Les doigts du jeune assassin se perdirent dans les cheveux noirs de son homologue, tremblant légèrement.

\- Roth … Pitié … Roth … Roth … Il faut que je … !  
\- C'est bien darling, continua Roth en masturbant son partenaire. Montres moi à quel point tu me veux.

Le voix suave de Maxwell au creux de son oreille, ses longs doigts jouant sensuellement sur son membre, ses doigts torturant divinement son torse, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Roth pour envoyer Jacob au bord du précipice.

Jacob put enfin relâcher toute cette pression qu'il contenait en lui. Son visage c'était crispé dans le cou de Roth. Le plus vieux avait également atteint ce point, ses doigts fermement plantés dans la chaire de son partenaire. Tout deux à bout de souffles, le Rook mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre que Roth c'était déversé en lui. Peut-être devrait-il ressentir du dégoût, mais ce moment de sérénité le rendit indifférent. L'assassin se permit alors de se pencher en avant et se laissa tomber sans grâce sur le ventre, sa chemise blanche froissée tout autour de lui tandis que Roth se rhabilla puis il prit place sur le bord du lit, s'asseyant près de Jacob en caressant sa chevelure lentement.

\- Rester ici cette nuit te convient-il ?  
\- Mh … Je ne pense pas être en mesure de bouger tout de suite de toute façon … Mais je partirais tôt, à la première lueur du jour.  
\- Huh, très bien. Je vais préparer un bain chaud. Veux-tu me suivre ?  
\- Avec plaisir.

Xxx

\- Tu pars déjà ? Demanda Roth qui se levait à peine de son lit alors que Jacob replaçait son chapeau sur le haut de son crâne.  
\- Malheureusement. Pourquoi cette question, vais-je te manquer ?  
\- Ta compagnie n'est pas des plus désagréables, répondit Roth qui se rapprocha de son amant.  
\- Je vais te manquer, confirma Jacob, taquin. Je reviendrais vite te voir, promis.  
\- Bien sûr que tu reviendras …

Jacob fut le premier à venir embrasser chastement le plus vieux en guise d'au revoir, promettant mille et une promesse, son sourire arrogant accroché à ses lèvres.

Roth le pria de ne pas sortir par la fenêtre, alors il descendit dans les étages du Théâtre. Peut-être que Lewis serait de voir que Jacob était là tout ce temps. En passant par l'arrière de la scène, Jacob se figea. Le Rook tomba nez-à-nez avec l'animale de Maxwell. Il observa l'oiseau de Roth emprisonné dans sa cage, ce dernier lui rendit son regard et ce que vit l'assassin dans les iris noires du volatile ne fut que son propre reflet, comme la personnification de sa personne en oiseau alors que sa cage n'était autre que les mains de Maxwell Roth.

Jacob en trembla de peur.

* * *

 _Voilà donc le premier chapitre, le second signera la fin de cette fanfiction. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant de me décider à écrire sur Syndicate, moi qui me disait que Jacob n'allait avec aucun personnage mais finalement ... En rejouant au jeu, je me suis mis à affectionner Roth, Freddy et Alexander en bonne compagnie de Jacob._

 _Il se peut qu'il y ait des fautes (j'avoue que je n'arrive pas à me corriger seul ah, ah, enfin si, mais je manque certaines fautes, pardon)_

 _J'espère que ça vous plait ? N'hésitez pas à critiquer en review (des critiques constructives hein huhu) enfin bref, n'hésitez pas également à checker ma bio, pleins d'infos que je mets à jour assez souvent._

 _A bientôt !_

 _La bise,_  
 _Tendresse et nougatine._


	2. Chapter 2

**Le second et finale chapitre, je vous laisse le découvrir sans attendre ! On se retrouve plus bas et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Le Grand Finale**

Les cris hystériques du publique raisonnaient dans la grande salle à chaque fois qu'une tête heurtait le sol. Les coups de poings fusaient, les os se brisaient, la sueur perlait.

Qu'est-ce qui différenciait les animaux des hommes à ce stade ?

Jacob Frye n'avait encore jamais perdu un seul combat depuis qu'il avait mit les pieds dans les clubs de combats clandestins de Londres. Personne n'était à la hauteur de l'assassin. Peut-importe le nombre de combattant qui entrait dans le ring, ils finissaient tous dans le même état : ensanglantés, défigurés, brisés, infirmes pour le restant de leurs jours, morts pour les plus chanceux.

Jacob était le roi incontesté du ring avec sa jumelle Evie Frye.

Poings fermés devant son visage, en position défensive, Jacob fit mine d'envoyer un baiser d'un mouvement de lèvres à son concurrent qui le prit naturellement comme une provocation. Un clin-d'œil s'ensuivit pour le distraire et le poing de Jacob vint se loger sous le menton de l'autre qui recula de quatre pas, sonné, une dent rebondissant sur le ring puis Jacob ne perdit pas une seconde pour attraper son adversaire par le bras et le tira en avant, cognant sa tête avec une force phénoménale contre la sienne. Emporté par le feu de l'action, le jeune homme se pencha sur le combattant évanouie au sol et aveuglément écouta son instinct, frappant l'autre au visage jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne ressemble plus qu'à un tas de viande battue.

\- Jacob ! Appela l'organisateur alors qu'il prenait conscience de son geste.

Du sang, de la matière grise tapissaient le sol du ring mais aussi ses mains, son visage, tacheté d'une petite pluie écarlate tout le long de ses joues. C'était de la barbarie, de la sauvagerie. Mais personnes n'agissaient contre Jacob. C'étaient les jeux.

\- Il se pourrait bien que nous ayons encore notre champion ! N'y-a-t'il personne pour l'affronter pour la huitième et dernière manche ?

Alors que Frye reprenait son souffle au coin du ring, il demanda de quoi s'hydrater tandis que l'organisateur, _Robert Topping_ faisait les paris. Il attrapa une serviette et essuya la sueur et le sang de son visage puis en se concentrant de nouveau sur ce qui l'entourait, il aperçu son prochain adversaire : une montagne de muscles. Un homme intéressant.

D'un coup de reins, il se décolla des filets et s'avança jusqu'au centre du ring, allant saluer ce dernier d'une poignée de main mais l'autre ne lui rendit pas son geste. Il toisait Jacob de toute sa hauteur et lorsque Topping donna le départ des hostilités, toute sa masse musculaire se mouva en avant pour frapper le leader des Rooks. Jacob para le premier coup en attrapant ses deux poings, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Enfin un adversaire digne de lui, pensa l'assassin. Son sang bouillait dans ses veines. Combien de temps avait-il attendu pour ne plus retenir ses coups contre une personne ?

Jacob s'approcha assez pour donner un coup de tête, un craque sonore fit reculer son opposant qui se tenait alors le nez en gémissant. Du sang s'écoulait entre ses doigts appuyés contre son nez.

Un sourire s'esquissa sur le visage du jeune assassin qui se remit en position. L'adrénaline le rendait fébrile, sauvage. Toutes ses frustrations, son stresse, ses angoisses diminuaient à chaque coups qu'il portait.

Alors que son adversaire revenait à la charge plus enragé que jamais un détail le fit regarder derrière la masse qui arrivait droit sur lui comme un boulet de canon. Cette silhouette, cette allure, ces couleurs sombres qui siéent parfaitement le diable de Londres qu'était _Roth Maxwell_.

Jacob se reçu un uppercut violent en pleine joue. Le leader des Rooks recula de quelques pas, sonné mais son instinct le poussa à rester en mouvement et il eut le temps d'esquiver de justesse un nouveau coup de massue sur le haut de son crâne en faisant une roulade-avant. Une fois qu'il fut de nouveau sur ses pieds, il prit une rapide goulée d'air et se précipita assez loin de son adversaire pour se laisser un court instant et frotter sa mâchoire endolorie. _Bon sang, il frappe fort_.

Cette petite distraction avait faillit causer la perte de l'assassin, _Roth, espèce de canaille._

 _-_ Allé, j'ai pas toute la soirée pour te mettre au sol mon grand ! Provoqua Jacob, maintenant, il avait hâte d'en finir et courir après son amant qui avait disparut de la salle. Même avec sa vision d'aigle il ne pouvait capter les signes vitaux de ce dernier.

Le colosse le regarda droit dans les yeux, une haine vouable à l'égard du jeune Rook.

Fatigué par ses sept autres combats, Jacob était plus lent et sa force avait diminué mais l'idée de retrouver Roth était une motivation suffisante pour lui donner la force nécessaire pour gagner.

Cette fois, ce fut Frye qui chargea. L'autre tenta de riposter d'un coup de poing, mais hélas, trop lent pour l'assassin qui fléchit ses genoux, s'abaissant juste assez pour éviter le coup puis son bras, aussi vif qu'un serpent qui étendait son corps pour frapper vint se loger sous le menton de ce dernier.

La foule se tut subitement, comme si elle retenait son souffle.

Tout autour de Jacob se figea et pendant un instant, il ne comprit pas ce qui se passait. Son adversaire ne broncha pas jusqu'à ce que son corps se penche lentement en arrière puis emporté par son poids, s'écrasa lourdement au sol. Alors la foule se mit à hurler le nom du vainqueur, s'ensuivit ensuite de Topping qui souleva le bras de Jacob, déclarant d'une voix forte qui raisonna dans toute la salle.

\- Ladies and gentleman, notre champion : Jacob Frye !

[...]

\- Bienvenue Mr. Frye.

Le portier ouvrit la porte et Jacob lui fit un petit signe de remerciement, un sourire suivit d'un geste de son chapeau. Le froncement de nez n'échappa pas au jeune assassin qui devait bien avouer, il était d'une odeur repoussante ce soir.

Tel une ombre, le rook rejoint les appartements privés de Roth quelques étages plus hauts dans le théâtre. Il avait tellement hâte de retrouver cette canaille. Cet homme si désirable qui lui faisait perdre la raison à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Jacob avait conscience que c'était un jeu dangereux mais c'était ce que recherchait le jeune assassin, un peu de piment dans sa vie.

Devant la porte du plus vieux, Jacob se sentit brusquement comme une jeune demoiselle. Sa main c'était arrêtée à quelques centimètres de la surface rigide de la porte. Pourquoi hésitait-il ? _Roth est juste un homme après tout. Le diable déguisé en humain, certes mais ... ?_

Il frappa deux fois.

Jacob entendit précisément le lit craquer sous le poids d'une personne puis il baissa les yeux lorsqu'il aperçu sous la porte une ombre bouger puis la porte s'ouvrit sur Roth, encore habillé élégamment. Jacob s'avança quand son amant lui adressa un sourire mais il recula aussitôt le nez froncé.

\- Mon dieu Jacob, tu sens l'égout.  
\- Ah, je sais, j'ai fais un tour dans La Tamise, littéralement.  
\- La Tamise ? Demanda Roth le sourcil relevé en laissant passer Jacob.  
\- Drôle d'histoire, mais tes Blighters ont l'air plus acharnés que jamais. J'ai dut plonger dans la tamise pour les semer.

Avec dégoût, il ôta sa veste encore dégoulinante sur une chaise et vint ensuite se presser contre son amant, quémandant un baiser mais Roth ne fit que mettre les cheveux de Jacob en arrière avec ses mains et murmura.

\- Prends donc un bain d'abord, darling. Je ne voudrais pas te vexer, mais l'odeur est vraiment repoussante.

Loin d'être vexé, Jacob se mit à rire et ajouta sur un ton qui se voulait innocent, mais le Blighter n'était pas dupe.

\- Tâches de te faire pardonner pour m'avoir vexé une fois que je serais débarrassé de cette odeur, mh?  
\- Je n'y manquerais pas, promis Roth en se servant un verre de vin, un sourire aguicheur au visage.

[...]

Jacob mit tellement de temps à enlever précautionneusement l'odeur d'égout sur sa peau avec du savon et un chiffon que sa peau avait tourné au rouge. Il pensait sincèrement que Roth était parti se coucher, lassé d'attendre. Dans la chambre, il n'y avait aucun bruit.

L'eau trouble se vidait doucement et l'assassin se releva, enjambant la baignoire et se sécha ensuite avant d'enfiler juste un sous-vêtement et un pantalon de nuit au tissu souple que Roth avait gentiment laissé dans la salle de bain. Il fit attention à pendre correctement ses propres habits afin qu'ils sèchent. Ils iraient à la poubelle le lendemain dés lors qu'il aurait de quoi se changer une fois au train.

Jacob passa devant le miroir accroché au mur de la salle d'eau et y regarda son reflet avec attention. Quelques blessures enlaidissaient son visage, selon lui, comme une coupure encore boursouflée au niveau de son arcade, un léger ton de rouge et violet là où la brute avait frappé de son poing son visage. Jacob fit la moue, jouant avec ses joues, sa barbe qu'il jugeait correcte de ne pas raser. Il aimait tellement son allure sauvage et indomptable. Lorsqu'il vint au niveau de ses cheveux, il attrapa entre ses doigts une mèche avant de la ramener en arrière puis d'un coup, il ramena toute sa masse capillaire en arrière avec ses deux mains pour se coiffer convenablement, profitant de l'humidité de ses cheveux, mais quelques mèches rebelles revinrent en avant, au plus grand damne de l'assassin qui ne pouvait jamais se coiffer comme il le désirait. Il souffla sur cette mèche, vaincu et la laissa alors tel quel.

Fatigué par tant d'efforts en une seule journée et vidé de toutes ses forces par le bain chaud qu'il venait de prendre, Frye n'avait plus qu'une seule envie en tête: se coucher dans les draps de Roth.

En sortant de la salle de bain, Jacob ne s'attendait pas à voir Roth assis à son bureau, éclairé par la faible lueur d'une petite bougie. Le jeune assassin vint se glisser silencieusement derrière l'autre, observant par dessus son épaule ce qu'il pouvait bien écrire. Il dut plisser les yeux, Roth avait une écriture ... Très minutieuse, soignée. Si il voulait lire, il devait se rapprocher davantage pour apercevoir les petits caractères.

Mais la lecture, ce n'était pas le fort de Jacob Frye, oh non. Il se lassait déjà de savoir ce que Roth calligraphiait à l'encre noir sur sa feuille.

Il enlaça le cou de son amant et appuya doucement son menton sur son épaule, inclinant la tête légèrement sur le coté en faisant mine de s'intéresser. La respiration de Roth était comme une mélodie pour Jacob. Elle le berçait. L'assassin ferma les yeux en constatant qu'il ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde le plus âgé qui continuait d'écrire.

Puis vint un temps d'arrêt lorsque Roth finalisa sa phrase par un point. Jacob ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il entendit la plume sur le bureau puis Roth qui s'était légèrement tourné vers lui. L'aîné déposa alors sa main sur la joue de son amant et doucement l'attira contre lui.

Les lèvres de Jacob rejoignirent celles de Roth une fois, chastement, avant qu'il ne brise le contacte et ne demande à mi-voix.

\- Tu étais au club aujourd'hui, pourquoi ?

Roth eut un petit rire grave.

Le plus âgé se leva de sa chaise, Jacob ayant reculé de quelques pas au même moment pour lui laisser de l'espace mais l'autre vint entourer sa taille avec ses mains pour l'attirer contre son corps.

\- Jacob, darling, commença ce dernier en remontant une main sur son torse nu, vagabondant sur son tatouage. Je voulais simplement savoir si tu étais à la hauteur de ta réputation. Tu sais, mes Blighters parlent beaucoup et j'ai encore une bonne audition pour mon âge.

Jacob se mit à rire. Il aurait voulut placer un '' _Tu n'es pas si vieux que ça_ '' mais à la place, il était plus intéressé par l'opinion de Roth à son égard et il demanda sans réfléchir, les mots ayant glissés hors de sa bouche.

\- Et tu en as pensé quoi ?  
\- Jacob, Jacob, Jacob ... Murmura Maxwell en tapotant sa joue trois fois avant de faire glisser cette même main jusqu'à sa nuque dont il agrippa doucement les cheveux courts. Je n'ai jamais eut autant envie d'une personne que toi. Sur ce ring, tu étais au sommet de ton art. Une bête sauvage tel que toi ... Ça me donne envie de la dompter.

Roth poussa Jacob brusquement en arrière, laissant le jeune assassin tomber lourdement sur le lit. Jacob n'eut pas le temps d'être surpris. Roth se plaça presque directement au dessus de lui, chevauchant ses hanches. Il prit un malin plaisir à exercer une pression au niveau du bassin du jeune homme alors qu'il était penché sur lui.

Jacob déposa ses mains sur la taille de son amant alors que Roth l'observait tel un prédateur jouant avec sa proie avant de la dévorer.

Roth s'empara des lèvres de Jacob en premier, dominant le baiser farouchement. Ce n'était pas un baiser tendre, les morsures pleuvaient jusqu'à ce que le plus âgé ait l'impression de l'emporter mais Jacob n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. D'un coup de hanches il délogea Roth et le plaqua férocement sur le dos, le clouant au matelas.

Ce qu'il vit dans les yeux de Roth embrasa toutes ses raisons les plus rationnels. Au diable les règles. Au diable sa réputation.

 _Roth Maxwell causerait sa perte_.

\- Maxwell, murmura Jacob en se penchant sur le cou de l'autre alors que l'autre répondit au creux de son oreille sur le même ton.  
\- Frye ?  
\- Ce soir ... Ce soir, laisse moi te montrer ... Que tu seras le seul à me voir dans cet état.

Et pour prouver ses dires, le plus jeune prit la main de Roth et la fit glisser lentement sur son entre-jambes. Son érection n'était pas imposante pour le moment, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps et Roth en était bien conscient. Sa main se referma sur l'entre-jambes du garçon, arrachant à ce dernier un léger soupir inaudible.

Les lèvres de l'assassin tracèrent un sillon le long de sa gorge jusqu'à son oreille dans laquelle il souffla tout en mordant le cartilage.

\- J'ai envie de toi Roth ...

Le noiraud soupira de nouveau lorsque les mains de Roth se glissèrent doucement de ses reins jusqu'à son pantalon de nuit. Ses mains n'entrèrent pas tout de suite sous le vêtement, elles restèrent au dessus, à taquiner ses fesses, massant parfois claquant sa chaire pour soutirer au plus jeune des bruits témoins de son excitation.

\- Montres moi à quel point tu m'appartiens, darling.

Le défi sonnait clairement dans la voix grave de Maxwell. Jacob en eut une montée d'adrénaline. Il se redressa et déposa ses mains sur le torse de son homologue encore vêtu de ses habits et lentement, il fit onduler son bassin contre celui de son amant. Il sentait parfaitement la virilité éveillée de Roth contre lui. Il en ouvrit ses lèvres sur un sons muet avant de se lécher les lèvres, le regard droit dans celui de Maxwell. _Tu aimes ça, Roth ?_

Le corbeau passa à la vitesse supérieur et commença à débarrasser son amant de ses habits, déboutonnant sa veste noire en premier, puis il s'attaqua à sa cravate rouge qu'il fit lentement glisser avant d'ouvrir sa chemise blanche. L'assassin fixa le torse de Roth comme hypnotisé par la vue et ses mains bougèrent de leurs propres chefs, caressant doucement l'espace qui se trouvait sous ses paumes jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'arrêtent au niveau des tétons du plus âgé. Jacob serra les doigts, laissant des marques rouges sur la peau de ce dernier avant de se lécher les lèvres de façon à ce que Roth comprenne qu'il était encore jeune et que cette nuit, il serait sans pitié avec lui.

Roth le regardait en silence et Jacob était conscient qu'il le dévorait du regard.

Les habits glissèrent au sol et tout deux se retrouvèrent sans plus de cérémonie aussi nu l'un que l'autre. Jacob en profita pour se pencher sur son amant et déposa des baisers sur son torse, taquinant parfois Roth avec quelques morsures et sa langue qui vint ensuite rejoindre sa jumelle.

Lorsque le corbeau se redressa un peu, ses pupilles n'étaient plus qu'une masse noire noyée sous la luxure. _Mon dieu, je suis damné_. Il en avait tellement envie. Il avait besoin de Roth. Besoin de ressentir de nouveau cette sensation de liberté lorsqu'il ne touchait plus la terre ferme. Il était _vulnérable_ face au leader des Blighters.

La main droite de Jacob rejoint sa propre bouche, léchant doucement le bout de son doigt afin de l'humidifier avant de le faire glisser lentement dans sa bouche, suivit lentement par un second. Sous le regard patient de son homologue, il suça bruyamment ses doigts, tantôt en soupirant, tantôt en utilisant le bruit humide et obscène de sa bouche. Il savait que Roth n'en était pas insensible. Il l'entendait respirer de plus en plus lourdement, parfois, il s'arrêtait même de respirer.

Comment résister à Jacob Frye ?

Ses doigts glissèrent hors de sa bouche et sans perdre une seconde, sa main rejoint son dos et lentement, Jacob prit appuie sur ses genoux, écartant un peu ses jambes afin de laisser le loisir au plus âgé de regarder. Le corbeau se pencha un peu sur Roth, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles de son amant mais il n'en fit rien, à la place, il soupira légèrement alors qu'il caressait du bout du doigt son entrée, humidifiant cette partie sensible avant d'y faire glisser lentement son doigt.

Il attendit que son doigt soit entièrement en lui pour regarder Roth dans les yeux puis ses lèvres vinrent enfin toucher celles de Roth. La chaleur de son corps commença doucement à monter. Le baiser était lent, sensuel, son doigt suivait le rythme jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses parois internes se détendre assez pour accepter un second doigt. Jacob soupira, Roth avalant le bruit de son amant alors que la main du plus vieux s'insinuait sous le garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il désirait.

L'excitation grimpa en flèche brusquement, Jacob s'excusant avec une voix légèrement hachurée à l'oreille de Maxwell pour avoir mordu sa lèvre lorsque ce dernier avait caressé doucement son membre rigide. Un sourire naquit sur le visage de Roth qui vint embrasser son oiseau juste derrière son oreille en faisant bouger sa main avec lenteur le long de la verge de Jacob.

\- Jacob, darling ... Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de toi ... Murmura Roth qui taquinait ouvertement Jacob sur son comportement de dépravé.

Le principale concerné ne répondit pas tout de suite et se contenta de se redresser, prenant une position assise alors que sa main droite revenait en avant. Ses cheveux disposés sauvagement devant ses yeux ne faisaient qu'accentuer le fait que Jacob se fichait complètement de l'image qu'il pouvait bien donner à cet instant précis.

\- Je pensais que tu serais capable de t'envoyer en l'air avec moi, mais, peut-être que tu es trop vieux pour ce genre de fantaisies, mh ? Roth se mit à rire et il se redressa un peu en s'appuyant sur ses coudes.  
\- C'est malheureusement plus qu'une fantaisie, toi et moi, très cher Frye ... Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre.

[...]

Jacob avait passé la nuit la plus torride de toute son existence. C'était un miracle qu'il se réveille aussi tôt. Mais pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons chez sa cher et tendre sœur, il se devait de rentrer.

Roth n'était plus dans le lit depuis un heure au moins, Jacob le savait car en touchant l'espace vide à coté de lui, il ne senti aucune chaleur. Mais le leader des Bligthers avait prit soin de lui laisser un mot sur la table de nuit.

L'assassin s'éclipsa du Théâtre et rejoint le train dans lequel il s'arrêta pour se changer, récupérer de l'argent dans le coffre mais aussi pour ravitailler ses armes. En prenant place sur son fauteuil dans le second wagon du train, Jacob se remémora parfaitement cette nuit qu'il venait de passer en compagnie de Roth.

Jacob avait chevauché son amant avec une tel ardeur, gémit son nom jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Il sentait toujours contre lui le spectre des mains de Roth sur ses hanches qui étaient remontées lentement le long de ses flancs.

\- Jacob ? Le Rook ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec sa sœur jumelle.  
\- Mh ?  
\- J'ai une recherche à faire sur les pièces d'Eden. Je serais absente toute la journée, alors tâches de ne pas faire de bêtises en mon absence, sil te plait.  
\- Huh, tu veux dire que tu vas passer ta journée en charmante compagnie ? Evie tiqua et demanda sur la défensive.  
\- Pardon ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
\- Ha bon, railla le corbeau qui lui adressa un sourire moqueur. Tu ne vas pas plutôt courir dans les rues de Londres avec ce charmant Greeny ?  
\- Non mais ... N'importe quoi !

L'aînée des Frye fulmina en quittant le wagon et Jacob n'avait pas manqué son léger teint rosé sur ses pommettes.

[...]

L'assassin rejoint Maxwell comme convenu mais avec un peu de retard. Roth avait l'air de l'attendre (ou était-ce par pur hasard) car à peine il eut déposé son pied sur l'escalier devant la porte de Roth que ce dernier l'ouvrit. Leur regard se croisèrent quelques secondes, tout deux surpris, avant que Roth ne l'invite à le suivre, animé par une farouche excitation.

\- Ha ! Jacob, par ici mon cher ! Il l'attrapa par la manche en l'entraînant avec lui d'un pas pressé vers une voiture. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer !

Et bien sûr, le jeune assassin le suivit comme un petit chiot jusqu'au carrosse dont il prit les rennes.

\- Où va-t-on ? Demanda le jeune Rook en laissant le temps au plus vieux de prendre place à ses cotés.  
\- Dans l'un des ateliers de Starrick ! C'est là où il fabrique des armes pour ses troupes.

 _Pas étonnant que Roth soit aussi excité_ , pensa Jacob. C'était le moment de taper fort.

\- Quand le monde regorge de choses néfastes, il faut savoir s'en débarrasser, lui confia ensuite le plus vieux en lui donnant un léger coup de coude dans les cottes. Les gens comme Starrick ... Ils façonnent le monde comme ils le désirent afin que nous perdions notre capacité à rêver. Il nous faut donc ... Oh ! Nous y sommes ! Stop la voiture Jacob !

Roth tapota plusieurs fois l'épaule du plus jeune et Frye arrêta comme demandé le carrosse. Jacob emboîta ensuite le pas au plus vieux et le suivit dans une ruelle avant qu'ils ne grimpent sur le toit via une échelle.

Si la situation n'exigeait pas autant de sérieux, peut-être que Jacob attraperait Maxwell dans un coin protégé à l'abri des regards, le collerait au mur et lui donnerait un baiser jusqu'à en perdre haleine mais ... Roth était concentré. Jacob le fixa pensivement sans vraiment écouter ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire. _Mon dieu, arrêtes de parler. Embrasses moi Roth._

 _-_ Jacob, tu es distrait.

La voix de Roth eut l'air de faire effet cette fois puisque Jacob revint à lui. Bon sang, à quoi pouvait-il bien penser alors qu'il était en mission ? Il aurait d'autre occasion de passer d'autres nuits ensembles.

\- Mh, pardon ... Tu disais ?  
\- Cet atelier appartient à Starrick, lui expliqua de nouveau calmement Roth en se rapprochant de lui tout en désignant de la main une grande bâtisse. Je veux que tu ailles placer de la dynamite aux quatre coins de cet atelier et réduisons le en cendres. Toi et moi.

Le cœur de l'assassin se mit à fondre dans sa poitrine.

 _Toi et moi_.

C'était comme un mantra que le noiraud ne se lasserait jamais de se répéter et l'entendre dire de la part de son amant. Jacob s'approcha alors du plus vieux et attrapa son menton entre son indexe et son pouce et chuchota si près de ses lèvres qu'elles s'effleurèrent entres-elles.

\- A tout de suite alors.

[...]

La pluie avait subtilement masqué sa présence. Dieu savait à quel point le plus jeune des Frye ne misait jamais sur la discrétion malgré sa profession d'assassin. Il était jeune et encore loin du rang de Maître.

Jacob ne mit pas plus de dix minutes pour éliminer les templiers qui gardaient et placer la dynamite avant de revenir auprès de Max qui l'attendait toujours sur le toit malgré la pluie.

\- Tout est prêts, informa l'assassin avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.  
\- Parfait ! Il est temps de passer à l'action ! Roth s'éloigna un peu pour se pencher dans le vide et interpeller deux de ses sbires. Reculez !

Jacob n'avait plus qu'une hâte, que les flammes dévorent l'atelier, qu'ils en finissent pour aujourd'hui.

\- Prêts ?  
\- Non attends ! Hurla le plus jeune.

Des enfants. Des enfants travaillaient dans cet atelier. Jacob avait passé un an avec sa soeur à libérer tout les enfants de Londres sous l'emprise de Starrick. Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas laisser Roth tuer ces gamins !

Mais Roth ... Roth se tourna vers lui avec exaspération.

\- Mais pourquoi donc Jacob, il faut en finir !  
\- Il y a des enfants là-dedans !

Peut-être que Max n'était pas au courant de cela. Quand il se décala pour regarder derrière Jacob et y apercevoir les mômes, absolument rien ne changea la motivation du plus âgé.

\- Jacob, mon ami. Starrick fait travailler des enfants dans ses manufactures. Notre devoir est de détruire ses moyens de productions.  
\- Mais pas comme ça, objecta Jacob en espérant faire changer d'avis son amant mais Roth ne lui donna pas cette chance.  
\- Pourquoi pas ? Je veux pouvoir faire tout ce qui me plait ! Bientôt, tu comprendras toi aussi ce que signifie être libre, _libre comme moi_.

C'était sans espoir. Non. Pas Roth. Il s'arrêterait si Jacob le lui demandait. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Ils étaient les deux faces d'une pièce. Ils se comprenaient.

\- Allumez les gars !

Roth ignora Jacob et fit signe à ses sbires de faire sauter les charges explosives. L'instinct de Jacob le poussa à désobéir à Roth. Il sorti son kukri et se jeta sur les Blighters lorsqu'ils passèrent en dessous de lui, égorgeant le premier sur lequel il s'était jeté.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, Jacob ? Hurla Roth dans son dos, de l'incompréhension mais également du mépris dan sa voix.

Non ... C'était trop. Ce n'était pas cette vision là qu'il avait de la _'liberté'._ Maxwell Roth était le diable en personne. Jacob allait peut-être le regretter. Regretter son choix à un point inimaginable ... Mais la colère et la désillusion se déchiraient entres-elles, son cœur étant prit au milieu.

\- Non ! Je refuse de jouer à ce petit jeu, Roth !

Sauver les enfants était une priorité. Il n'avait pas attendu d'entendre la réponse de Max qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers l'atelier en courant . La première explosion fit trembler le sol sous les pieds de Jacob et les premières flammes se soulevèrent, léchant tout ce qui était à leur porté.

Jacob put entrer dans l'atelier par la fenêtre du rez de chaussée. Les enfants y étaient là, apeurés. Certains pleuraient, hurlaient le noms de leurs mères à gorge déployées, leurs larmes coulant le long de leurs joues noircies de suie. Ils étaient si jeunes, trop jeunes.

Le ticket de sorti pour les enfants était la porte que Jacob ouvrit d'un grand coup de pied.

\- Allé ! On sort ! On n'traine pas !

Hurla l'assassin à l'intention des enfants conscients malgré la chaleur étouffante et la fumée qui lui obstruait la vue. Ses yeux piquaient atrocement, mêmes cligner des yeux plusieurs fois s'avérait être douloureux. Il essayait également tant bien que mal de respirer le moins de fumée possible mais c'était presque impossible.

Quand aux enfants ayant perdu connaissance, Jacob ne perdit pas de temps pour en soulever un dans ses bras et se dépêcher à le mettre en sécurité, le confiant à des enfants assez forts pour l'emporter dans un endroit plus sûr.

Un pas lourd derrière lui le mit dans une rage noire. Il se défoula sur le Blighter qui était venu l'arrêter, échangeant quelques coups jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse au sol. Il n'avait pas le temps de se battre avec un sous-fifre, il restait un enfant en danger de mort dans cet bâtiment en feu !

Jacob fit à nouveau un aller dans la bâtisse en flammes et en ressorti aussitôt avec l'enfant dans les bras juste avant que les poutres ne s'effondrent et le bâtiment tout entier ne s'écroule. La fumée noire se souleva haut dans le ciel comme un mauvais présage mais Jacob n'y prêta aucune attention. Le petit corps chaud contre lui, lui rappela qu'il avait encore tant de chose à apprendre sur le monde mais également, sur lui-même.

Si il avait agi sur la volonté de Roth, ces enfants seraient morts. Peut-être morts pour une bonne cause, _l'échec de Starrick Crawford_. Mais ... Comment avait-il put faire cela ? Il espérait tant pouvoir parler avec lui, le raisonner. Il devait juste attendre que sa propre colère ne s'estompe. Il aimait tant Roth que ça en étant encore plus douloureux. Ce combat intérieur. Plus douloureux encore que les brûlures qu'il s'était infligé en bravant les flammes, elles étaient presque insignifiantes ...

Un orphelin vint récupérer l'enfant qu'il avait gardé contre lui et presque juste après, Lewis, le majordome de Roth s'approcha silencieusement de lui. C'était mauvais. Cet homme ne lui avait jamais inspiré confiance, pourquoi ça changerait. Il avait cet air inexpressif sur le visage. Comme un pantin agissant à la guise de son maître, _Roth_.

\- Un cadeau, de Mr. Roth.

Furent les mots de Lewis alors qu'il tendait une petite boite en bois à l'assassin. Lewis ne lui accorda pas plus de temps et s'en alla, mais juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse, il lui confia quelque chose qui lui retourna l'estomac.

\- Je dois vous dire Mr. Frye, que quand Roth en veut à quelqu'un, beaucoup de gens viennent à en souffrir.

Jacob le regarda partir avant que son cœur ne batte une fois douloureusement dans sa poitrine lorsque ses yeux se déposèrent sur la lettre que Lewis lui avait donné avec la boite. Il avait peur de lire ce que pouvait contenir cette lettre. Peur de voir ce que contenait la boite. Jamais il n'avait eut cette sensation douloureuse au niveau de son ventre, cette perception de peur qui envahissait son système nerveux comme un poison. Il n'eut besoin que du premier mot pour comprendre que c'était l'écriture de Max.

 _"Mon très cher Jacob, il semble que nos aventures appartiennent désormais au passé. Cette période à tes cotés fut brève, mais elle laissera une empreinte durable. Je te souhaite bonne chance dans tes futures entreprises. Bien à toi, Maxwell._

 _Post-scriptum : J'organise un spectacle ce soir. Tu trouveras ton invitation ci-joint."_

Jacob laissa tomber la feuille au sol. Son pouls ne battait plus, ou trop faible pour le ressentir. Il ne voulait pas que ça se finisse ainsi. _Bon sang Roth_! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser pour si peu. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il aimait Roth. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il lui pardonnerait cet écart !

Mais Roth n'était pas de cet avis.

Jacob ouvrit la boite en bois.

L'oiseau que Roth avait gardé, chéri, était dans cette boite, mort. Surement le cou brisé.

C'était son invitation pour ce soir.

Mais c'était tellement plus que ça.

Jacob Frye était mort, aux yeux de Maxwell Roth.

Il n'y avait pas de retour possible.

Ce soir, ce serait Roth, ou lui.

[...]

Alhambra Music Hall.

Jacob n'était pas prêts à entrer de nouveau dans le Théâtre dont il était familier maintenant. Comme l'eut promis Roth, un spectacle allait être donné ce soir. Londres s'était donné rendez-vous pour assister à ce fameux spectacle. En d'autres circonstances, Jacob aurait été ravie de recevoir cette invitation. Mais ... Jacob s'était résolu.

Il devait éliminer Roth. C'était lui, ou Jacob.

Dans cet énorme farce qu'était la vie de Jacob Frye, il avait fallut qu'il tombe amoureux du Joker. Ce fou qui l'avait ensorcelé, ce fou qu'il devait enterrer avant qu'il ne le fasse en premier. Ils n'étaient plus amants, ni même amis.

Tout ça, c'était du passé.

Peut-être que c'était la pluie qui était la cause de l'humidité sur son visage, mais Frye ne devait pas trop tarder à se lancer. L'heure tournait malgré tout.

Il connaissait le secteur comme sa poche et n'eut aucun mal pour se rendre sur le toit. Deux gardes étaient postés à cet endroit pour protéger l'accès d'une échelle qui le conduirait à l'intérieur. Ce ne fut pas difficile pour l'assassin de se débarrasser d'eux. Il en étrangla un alors que l'autre connu une mort plus rapide, un coup de lame en dans la jugulaire.

Jacob s'infiltra enfin dans le Théâtre et pour une fois, usa de sa discrétion d'assassin pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Il resta en hauteur, tel un félin guettant sa proie et lorsque Roth se montra enfin, il attendit le bon moment avant de bondir sur le plus âgé, sa lame plongeant dans sa nuque et ressortant toute sanguinolente de sa gorge.

Il ne préféra ne pas y penser.

Il devait faire le vide.

Et pourtant ... Il venait de tuer la personne qu'il avait le plus aimait dans toute sa vie. Plus encore que sa cher sœur.

Le jeune assassin sortit un mouchoir pour l'en imprégner de sang de sa victime mais lorsqu'il retira le masque de Roth, il recula brusquement. Ce n'était qu'un ... Sosie ?

\- Mesdames et Messieurs ! Ladies et Gentlemen !

Le cœur de Jacob fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsque la voix de Roth s'éleva dans tout le Théâtre comme un écho dont il n'arrivait pas à localiser la source. Jacob aurait dut le savoir qu'il utiliserait des sosies ! Il n'allait pas mourir aussi facilement. Non. Pas dans les coulisses, Roth voulait le devant de la scène tel le grand artiste qu'il était.

\- Bienvenu à l'Alhambra Music Hall ! Continua Roth alors que Jacob cachait le corps. Nous vous offrons ce soir uniquement, et uniquement ce soir, un représentation très spéciale de Corvus Le Filou !

Jacob fit de son mieux pour avancer sans se faire remarquer mais il était le seul à ne pas porter de masque. Il attirait l'attention de certains invités. Il devait s'en procurer un, et vite. Les sbires de Roth tournaient dans le Théâtre. Ce fut assez simple d'un assommer un et de lui dérober son masque.

\- Si certains effets se révèlent assez perturbants, reprit Roth. Ne vous alarmez pas, cher public. Ne craignez rien ! Ce n'est que du spectacle.

Roth. Roth était juste à quelques mètres de lui. Il devait attendre qu'il passe près de lui et ... Sa lame glissa dans sa gorge comme du beurre. Mais la voix de Max retentit encore une fois.

\- Le représentation de ce soir est dédiée à un jeune homme qui l'a inspirée, un ami très cher à mon cœur.

Rageusement, Jacob enleva sa lame de la gorge du défunt et lui ôta son masque dorée. Encore un sosie.

Ses mots le blessèrent. Peut-être que Roth souffrait autant que lui de cette trahison. Il cherchait à se venger de Jacob. Il lui envoyait clairement un message. Un message d'adieu dans le sang.

\- C'est à lui qu'il faudra adresser vos réclamations !

Le rire mauvais de Roth déclencha une sueur froide dans le dos de Jacob.

\- Jacob ! Mon cher, cette soirée est en ton honneur !

Ledit Jacob pressa son dos contre un mur pour se soutenir quelques secondes. Ça faisait trop mal. Il se sentait si faible, si pitoyable.

Il prit une rapide goulée d'air et rejoint un point d'observation au troisième étage qui donnait sur la scène. De sa position, il pouvait maintenant compter deux autres leurres, les faux Maxwell.

\- Tu préfères la tragédie à la comédie, je savais que tu avais bon goût ...

Roth n'était qu'un fou. Ses tours, ce spectacle était bien plus que réel. Il tuait véritablement les personnes volontaires ! Il était d'une cruauté. Jacob ne savait pas si c'était pour montrer à Jacob qu'il le méprisait pour l'avoir trahit, ou parce qu'il se fichait complètement d'ôter la vie à des innocents.

Jacob se chargea de supprimer les faux Roth un à un et se retrouva dans les coulisses. _Sors de ta cachette_ ! Il devait en finir, pour de bon.

Roth se montra enfin pour le grand finale après dix longues minutes à se cacher dans le Théâtre. Sur la scène, il enleva son masque et regarda son public, cherchant un visage familier parmi eux. Il ne vit pas Jacob et savait pertinemment qu'il arriverait au moment propice. _Il a le sens du spectacle le gamin_. Il rit et leva son verre, portant un toast.

\- J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette soirée Mesdames et Messieurs, du moins, autant que moi.

Deux Bligthers avec des torches s'avancèrent de chaque cotés du maître des lieux.

\- Avant notre finale, j'aimerais rendre honneur à tout ceux qui sont venu nous rejoindre ce soir pour célébrer la vie, mais aussi, _la mort_.

Ces pauvre gens applaudissaient, mais ils n'avaient aucune idée que bientôt leurs vies seraient en danger. Jacob ne pouvait pas foncer sur Roth, trop de Bligthers le bloqueraient et Roth aurait le temps de s'enfuir. Il leva les yeux et aperçu peut-être un moyen. Faites que son plan marche ...

\- Allé, brûlez moi tout ça !

Roth donna l'ordre et ses deux sbires crachèrent de l'alcool sur leurs torches. Un jet de flammes vint alors semer le chaos lorsqu'un début d'incendie se déclencha dans la salle. Les personnes se mirent à courir vers la sortie en hurlant, mais ce n'était pas assez pour couvrir la voix de Roth. _C'est à toi de jouer, Jacob, mon cher._

\- Brûlez, brûlez, BRÛLEZ !

Jacob se dépêcha de monter le plus haut possible afin de rejoindre une passerelle sur laquelle était attachée une corde finit par un poids.

\- Où que tu sois Jacob, montres-toi !

Il espérait que son plan fonctionne et que la demande de Roth soit par la même occasion, exaucée. Il sectionna le nœud de la corde et le poids tomba au sol. La corde en question s'enroula autour de la cheville de Roth, le soulevant en hauteur. Le plus âgé ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, la tête en bas, les jambes remuant dans tout les sens. Mais lorsqu'ils se retourna, leurs yeux se croisèrent, Max put enfin voir le visage de son ancien ami. Il souffrait. Il le savait. Mais c'était comme ça que tout devait se terminer.

Jacob l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et l'attira contre lui avant de le jeter au sol. Max étouffa un grognement furieux, il s'était coupé la lèvre à cause du choc. Le corbeau chevaucha une dernière fois ses hanches avant de lever son bras armé de sa lame secrète.

Il hésita.

Mais c'était la bonne décision. Roth était trop dangereux et Jacob, pas assez fort pour le changer.

\- Mon ami ... Quelle soirée ! Elle restera gravée dans l'histoire, lui confia Roth comme si ils venaient de vivre la plus belle soirée de leurs vies.  
\- Pourquoi ... Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ... Pourquoi ... ? Demanda le corbeau en le suppliant, il voulait une réponse clair.

Jacob avait besoin de savoir. Mais Roth lui, voulait lui donner une dernière leçon.

\- Quoi, briser le cou d'un jeune corbeau entre mon pouce et mon indexe ? Tailler en pièce des personnes que tu dis 'innocentes' ? Laisser au monde sa divine _folie_ ? Roth fit une pause, une chance qu'il donna à Jacob pour répondre mais le jeune assassin resta sans voix alors il continua pour lui, plus agité. Parce que j'obéis toujours à la même devise !

Roth posa brusquement sa main sur la nuque de Jacob tel une serre et l'attira contre lui. Il l'embrassa furieusement. Il n'y avait aucune douceur. Ses dents s'étaient entrechoquées contre celles du plus jeune presque douloureusement. Mais Jacob ne le laissa pas faire. Il se dégagea de son étreinte, presque dégoutté à cause du sang qu'il avait goûté sur les lèvres de ce dernier, le repoussant par la même occasion.

Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. Il n'allait pas réussir à en finir. Mais Jacob était un homme. Il devait tenir sa parole. _Tuer Roth_.

\- _Pourquoi pas ?_ Chuchota Roth avec un dernier sourire.

Sa lame se logea dans sa gorge et il entendit Roth s'étouffer dans son propre sang puis son corps se raidir.

Il fallait à présent que Jacob quitte le Théâtre enflammé. Il se releva, les genoux tremblants et regarda plusieurs fois en arrière là où le corps de Roth était étendu.

 _Quelle soirée._

 _Quel spectacle_.

 _Quelle vie._

Roth avait eut son heure de gloire grâce à Jacob.

Mais que restait-il à l'assassin ?

Il n'arrivait pas à pleurer, il avait un vide à la place du cœur, c'était peut-être à cause de ça.

Il espérait voir Roth de nouveau, _dans une autre vie._

Mais pour l'instant, il devait se contenter de suivre la voie du credo, la voie des vivants.

[...]

\- Tu es en retard.

Avec la nuit que Jacob venait de passer, Jacob n'était pas sûr de vouloir se mesurer à sa sœur. Il voulait réellement lui raconter ce qu'il vivait. Cette peine de cœur, ce ... Vide, ce dégoût envers lui même. Il n'avait pas de mot pour définir exactement ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Starrick va passer à l'action. Le fragment d'Eden est quelque part caché à Buckingham Palace.  
\- Qu'il le prenne, répondit Jacob avec lassitude et un sourire fatigué qui en disait long.  
\- Je t'ai vu à l'oeuvre dans toute la ville. Tu devrais peut-être te fier à mon jugement.

Et là voilà partit pour le sermonner comme un gosse. Jacob n'avait pas besoin de ça. Pas maintenant. Un autre jour, peut-être, mais _pas maintenant_. Son sang commençait à bouillonner malgré qu'il veuille rester calme.

\- J'ai tué tout les lieutenants de Starrick, et toi, tu as fait quoi ? Demandons à Henry, veux-tu ?

Si elle voulait le piquer, lui aussi le ferait.

\- Je n'ai fait que réparer tes erreurs, rétorqua l'aîné. " _A trop se hâter, on arrive plus tard_."  
\- Arrêtes de citer notre père, menaça Jacob en s'approchant de sa jumelle qui sentait la goutte de trop arriver.  
\- C'est de Platon ! Et désolé si pour une fois, il n'est pas question de destruction. Père avait raison, il n'a jamais approuvé tes méthodes !  
\- Ça suffit, PÈRE EST MORT !

Jacob hurla plus fort, plus emporté qu'il l'aurait crut. Sa sœur le regarda comme une étrangère. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Ce n'était pas _son_ Jacob.

Mais le plus jeune des deux ne pouvait pas expliquer à sa sœur ce qu'il avait sur la conscience. Elle ne comprendrait pas. Personne ne le pouvait.

\- Assez ! Coupa Henry qui était derrière les jumeaux depuis deux bonnes minutes, temoins de leur querelle. Je viens d'avoir des nouvelles de mes espions, Starrick compte voler le fragment d'Eden ce soir, au bal.

Le noiraud se tourna vers Henry, puis Evie. Il n'avait pas oublié que leur mission première était de protéger Londres de Starrick. Il n'avait pas le droit de jouer les égoïstes et mettre la vie de milliers de personnes en danger pour une seule. Alors, il se tourna vers sa sœur, visiblement prêts à coopérer pour cette fois.

\- Alors, on y va en souvenir du bon vieux temps ?  
\- Ce sera la dernière mission que nous ferons ensemble, Jacob.  
\- D'accord, alors on s'y prend comment ?

* * *

 _Voilà !  
J'espère que cette fanfic vous aura plus !  
En tout cas je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire.  
Enfin, amusé, ah, ah ...  
_ _Il y aura une suite à cette fan fic, une sorte de fin alternative : Le nom sera " **SEE YOU iN THE NEXT LiFE** " et je ne vous en dis pas plus.  
_ _Ah, il se peut qu'il y ait des fautes, je corrigerais quand j'aurais le temps geh._

 _Merci d'avoir lu._

 _La bise, tendresse et fluff !_


End file.
